The present invention relates to tubular elements and joints for their mutual articulated connection both at their upper and lower ends, to form a partition wall which is self-supporting and can be positioned so as to assume a desired curved pattern according to the requirements.
It is known that, following the present architectural trend, a so-called "open space" arrangement is adopted in the public and private offices, that is without a wall partition of the available space into separate rooms, but with the desks or each clerk's places of work being located near one another. However it is frequently required to separate certain working areas from others where a distinct and independent activity is carried on, while trying all the same to avoid permanently installed dividing structures, e.g. of masonry.
The need of modifying these separating structures in case of re-arrangement of the available space has brought to date to the use of mobile panels, such as made of laminate, which however require a supporting frame and means for the anchoring to the floor and possibly to the ceiling. Should it be necessary to modify the position of these panels, a laborious disassembly and re-assembly of the structures will be required, with consequent use of implements such as screwdrivers, wrenches, etc. It should also be appreciated the considerable cost of those partition panels and of the associate clamping means, usually made of metal as well as the limitations of varying the perimeter defined by these mobile walls which will be necessarily of the polygonal type.